


I Just Wanna Hold You (Till We Fall Asleep)

by McDanno_Girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (but he really kinda does), Danny does not agree, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett Thinks He's Funny, also includes the author's poor attempt at humor, excessive bracket usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: I meant to leave a comment on GatoRasmus' latest work about how perfect and adorable I thought it was but accidentally posted a (near) double drabble instead. Oops? Other than fixing a couple grammar errors and adding a few words to make it truly a double drabble, it remains the same as was commented.Title from the O.A.R. song "Peace" which, while most of the lyrics don't fit this particular story, is one of the most McDannoest McDanno songs to ever McDanno.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GatoRasmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleeping companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775941) by [GatoRasmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus). 



> I meant to leave a comment on GatoRasmus' latest work about how perfect and adorable I thought it was but accidentally posted a (near) double drabble instead. Oops? Other than fixing a couple grammar errors and adding a few words to make it truly a double drabble, it remains the same as was commented.
> 
> Title from the O.A.R. song "Peace" which, while most of the lyrics don't fit this particular story, is one of the most McDannoest McDanno songs to ever McDanno.

He bought it as a joke.

Some _here's something to keep you company when you miss me_ snark mixed with a little (okay, a lot) of _yeah, I'm being a shit and pushing your buttons_. But when you find a stuffed seal in a gift shop that's "almost bigger than you, Danno!" (a comment which earned him a not safe for public consumption hand gesture paired with an epic eye roll and exasperated sigh), what else are you going to do but buy it?

He didn't think Danny would actually keep the thing. Figured it would be adopted by Gracie or donated in a toy drive if it didn't end up buried in the back of Danny's hall closet or left to bake in the trunk of the Camaro. Basically, what he means is, this is the last thing he would have thought of if anyone asked what happened to the gag gift he bought Danny before he left on a six-week favor for Joe.

Danny. Asleep. On **his** couch. Wrapped around a giant plush seal like he was holding something precious. Making soft, snuffly, sleeping noises that filled Steve's heart with happiness.

And.

Dare he even think it?

Hope.


	2. I Want Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny misses his Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. This happened. Some plot bunnies clamp down hard with their sharp little teeth and just won't let go.

You may be (not in the slightest bit) surprised to learn that Danny Williams is a cuddler. Yep. He's secure enough in his, well... everything, to admit it. Big spoon. Little spoon. Middle spoon. That's right, middle spoon. He had some fun times in his early 20s if you must know.

But.

He digresses.

In short (not one word, Steven), Danny likes to hold and be held. And if the person he'd most like to hold and be held by happens to be his oblivious as a rock, _be all you can be_ (it's the Navy, Danny. NA-VY.) partner, that's no one's business but his own.

But.

He digresses. Again. You get used to it. Eventually.

It starts one particularly maudlin Saturday about three weeks into Steve's latest disappearing act with Joe. Danny is at Steve's house. He comes by every few days to bring in the mail, air it out, pretend he doesn't miss the owner. You know, the usual. 

So, you see, it's perfectly understandable that while laying on the couch catching up on some favorite Netflix shows, he feels this undeniable need to hold something. And that damn plush seal which really is, he's loathe to admit, "almost bigger than you, Danno," is just sitting there on Steve's recliner. 

He grabs it and rearranges himself so that he's holding it much like he would a person – his arm around its stomach and its head tucked under his chin. 

It's nice. It feels good. He knows he probably looks like a schmuck but he doesn't care. This is the most comfortable and relaxed he's been since Steve left. 

This is something he could get used to.

And if he soon finds himself sleeping on Steve's couch more nights than not... Again, that's no one's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a third chapter that's already most of the way complete. There will also likely be a fourth chapter that I'll post as part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, go follow GatoRasmus. Their McDanno art is perfection.


End file.
